


Pocket Full Of Posies

by Demitria_Teague



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was infected by a vampire on a hunt gone bad.  Not quit himself he infected Jo on his way out of town.  In desperation, Dean called on Benny for help.  A little over three years later the three of them move around, doing odd jobs here and there.  Benny keeps them in check and has become their mentor and guardian as they've learned to control their new instincts.  The story begins with them checking in to a new town for a small job. (Chapter One is officially up!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Full Of Posies

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is small, I know, but it was the only thing speaking to me and I need to get the story started already. It's just a hint of what is to come, so I hope it works for now. 
> 
> Also, I know I had recently put down this thing that was going to happen between Dean and Cas, and something strong is still going to happen between them, but what I wrote down and what the story wants to do are two different things. Please forgive me if it doesn't turn out the way you had originally hoped. I have to go with my gut.

The parking lot was empty as Dean pulled the Impala in to the designated spot for the room they had rented for the night. He looked at the door through the windshield for a few seconds before he cut the ignition off. Jo was already out of the car. She'd signaled her removal from the vehicle with a slam of the door, which normally would have earned her a hell of a shit storm from him. At this moment, though, he didn't care. It was strange for the love of his baby to be dimmed in the light of the throbbing carnal hunger that he was feeling. 

It never ceased to scare him that something so primal and dangerous was bubbling so close to the surface. No matter how much time had passed, no matter how many times he told himself that he helped people the truth was always there. He was a monster. He was always going to be a monster. Benny had told him that it was good that he thought that way. It would always be the anchor that he needed to remind himself to take care of his hunger. They both knew what happened when a vampire allowed himself to go unchecked for too long. 

Over the last three years, Benny had become his mentor, his guardian, and the friendship that they'd developed in Purgatory had only increased. Dean didn't understand how Benny did it. He was always so sure of himself and the thing that he appreciated the most about him was the fact that he was straight up. He didn't sugar coat things. He didn't try to act like they were reformed or any of that pancake bull shit. They were vampires. They didn't feed off of people, but the urge was always there. 

It clawed through him sometimes at a ferocity that if it hadn't of been for Benny talking him down he knows he would've already become that thing that he'd hunted all of his life. He blinked a couple of times to pull himself out of his thoughts. Dean spotted Benny in his side view mirror and he relaxed at the sight of the small cooler he was carrying. He opened the door and stepped out in to the warm night air. He quickly locked the doors and followed him inside. 

Jo was already inside. She'd chosen the bed closest to window. Since the beginning of her change she'd always tried to remain as close to the light as she could get. Dean hated the light. He hated loud noises. Both things were hard to avoid when you had eyes made for hunting in the dark and a heightened since of sound. 

These things become almost unbearable when he was hungry, which is one of the reasons he was digging his fingernails in to his palms as he wait not so patiently for Benny to pass the blood bags around. He took his as gently as he could and shakily sat down on the bed. With a well practiced motion he flipped the top off of the tube and brought the tube to his mouth. His gums ached deliciously as his fangs pressed through. Blood didn't really have a flavor worth describing. 

It was the feeling he got from it that caused his body to react the way it did. There was this tingle that would work it's way down his spine and he would feel his eyes dilate at the first hint of the scent of it. This is what he felt now. He could hear his breaths coming more quickly as he continued to suck the blood through the tube. By the time he was done his entire body felt over heated, but in a good way and he flopped back happily. 

He felt drunk as he smiled up at the ceiling and there wasn't doubt in his mind that no amount of alcohol in the world could ever get him to this state. He felt the bed dip and he turned his head to see Jo crawling up beside him. Her pupils were dilated and she was smiling that same blissed out smile that he knew he was smiling back at her. 

"What a rush," she whispered before turning over on her back to also stare up at the ceiling. 

He nodded absent mindedly.


End file.
